


Kisses

by edencomplex



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, disgustingly gross not-boyfriends skip out on work to make out in empty corridors, no wonder the paperwork is always overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edencomplex/pseuds/edencomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortfic. A stolen moment in a dark corner of Headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

“Bak-chan you’re being silly,” Komui protested, making a small noise as his glasses were pulled off his face and placed into his coat pocket. “I want to see you~”

“And I don’t want you looking,” Bak retorted, covering Komui’s eyes with both hands. “You make the most ridiculous expressions and it’s _distracting_.”

Komui’s mouth pulled down into a frown. He drummed his fingers idly on Bak’s hips, pulling him closer. There was a moment of silence, in which he felt nothing but Bak’s fingers curling slightly against his face.

“Did you want me to get you a stool, Bak-chan?” he said at last, when the pregnant pause became too much, and yelped when the heel of Bak’s boot came down rather pointedly on his slippered foot.

“I’ll find a chair and beat you over the head with it if you don’t shut up,” Bak warned him, and then added, almost viciously, “I’m _thinking_.”

“What’s there to think about?” Komui wanted to know, baffled. It felt really odd to be arguing with nothing but dark, blank space in front of his eyes. “If you can’t reach you only have to say so, you know. I promise I won’t be offended, we can even do this sitting down if you li - mph!” he exclaimed, jumping a little when teeth grazed his lower lip and pulled.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Bak muttered, and raised himself up on his toes slightly, pushing Komui back against the wall as he flattened his fingers over his eyes and kissed him. He pulled back after a minute, warm breath fanning against Komui’s mouth, before leaning in and kissing him again.

He continued on this vein, only sighing when Komui’s hands abruptly went from his hips to his waist, pulling him flush against him. For a man who took such remarkably good care of his appearance, Bak’s lips were rather chapped, and Komui pressed his mouth against them eagerly, his own lips parting with abandon when Bak very carefully slipped his tongue inside.

“Bak-chan,” he managed to sigh when they parted, though he had barely caught his breath when Bak pulled him down again, like Komui was air and he was a dying man. He dragged his hands up Bak’s torso, smoothing them along his back before tangling them in fine, blond hair so he could lean over him and better taste that sharp, wicked mouth.

And then, when he was just about breathless and had his fill, Bak leaned back, sucking on Komui’s tongue as he pulled away and their lips parted.

“There,” he murmured, sounding satisfied, his mouth against Komui’s chin as he sank back down onto his heels. “That shut you up, didn’t it? God, I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

Komui blinked and opened his eyes slowly, finding that Bak had moved his fingers, which were now framing either side of his face. “Uh?” he said eloquently.

Even if he didn't have 20/20 vision, Komui thought, it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't have needed his glasses anyway to see how kiss-raw Bak’s lips were up close, or how red his face was. His grey eyes were fever bright and his expression could only be described as triumphant.

This was what Bak was so worried about him seeing? It was probably just as well, Komui conceded, swallowing hard. He wouldn’t have been able to get anything done, being distracted by a face like that.

Komui curled his fingers in Bak’s hair and bent his head to nudge their foreheads together. “Wow…” he whispered reverently, smiling as Bak’s nose slid gently against his own. “Just … _wow_.”

“Honestly,” Bak said quietly, turning his cheek against Komui’s palm even though his expression was still one of wry amusement. “The look on your _face_.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Komui insisted, ruffling his hands through blond hair to cup the back of Bak’s head. “But maybe you should kiss me a few more times just to be sure.”

Bak scoffed. He glanced up from beneath his lashes, Komui’s grinning face still in his hands.

“Maybe I should,” he drawled, pushing wayward curls out of his face with his fingers, “Got to wipe that ridiculous smile off now, don’t I?”

“I’d rather hoped you would,” Komui agreed, and sighed happily when Bak pulled him down by the collar and kissed him again.

**END.**


End file.
